1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an anti-opening structure of a lighting device, which is mainly for preventing the cap of the lighting device with lighting function from being opened. A recess area preset at an end of a lighting device main body is disposed with a restraining member for a screw screwing through a side hole of the cap at the end of the lighting device main body to abut against. Therefore, the screw would not be overly screwed in, and the function of cap anti-opening is provided at the end of the lighting device.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
According to UL, one of the safety requirements that the current lighting device products for lighting must meet is that the cap of the lighting device can not be removed by free hands unless being removed with the assistance of tools. Thus, the relevant industry starts to design the cap and the lighting device to pack and clip with each other during assembly or to be integrated altogether. The user needs tools to disassemble the device while replacing the bulb or the other end of the lighting device is formed with removable objects for bulb replacement.
As FIG. 1 shows, a present anti-opening structure of a lighting device is disclosed. The anti-opening structure comprises a lighting device main body 10 and a cap 20, wherein a front end of the lighting device main body 10 is formed with an external thread section 101, and a recess area 102 is formed at a lower portion of the external thread section 101. The inner portion of the cap 20 is formed with an internal thread section 201 for the external thread section 101 at the front end of the lighting device main body 10 to screw with. An internal thread hole 202 is formed on a side of a lower portion below the cover 20 for a screw 30 with a predetermined length to pass outwards through the internal thread hole 202. The internal thread section 201 at the end of the cap 20 directly screws in correspondingly to the outer screw section 101 of the lighting device main body 10 when the cap 20 screws on the lighting device main body 10 as shown in FIG. 3. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 4, a screw 30 passing through a side of the cap 20 protrudes outwards.
The anti-opening structure of the lighting device 40 screwed with the cap 20 as shown in FIG. 5 is to put a functional end of a tool 50 on an outer recess 301 of the screw 30 protruding out of an end of the cap 20. The tool 50 screws an inner end of the screw 30 into the recess area 102 of a corresponding portion of the lighting device main body 10. Thereby, the cap 20 covered at the end of the lighting device 40 can be removed with free hands. However, if the user screws with too much strength to make the screw 30 overly screwed, a gap 401 would be formed between the lighting device main body 10 and the cap 20 when the end of the screw 30 presses against the lighting device main body 10. The functions of the lighting device are affected.